햇빛을 꿈꾸다 (Dreaming of Sunshine)
by Alizes
Summary: 닌자러써 살는 삶. 혼동과 공포으로 시작하고 발전하지 않아요.


제목: 햇빛을 꿈꾸다 (Dreaming of Sunshine)

개요: 닌자의 삶. 혼돈과 공포로 시작하며 나아지지 않아요.

저자의 노트: 이 이야기를 읽고 있으면 swabloo의 "Only a Moron"과 shadowsdeep의 "A Cage of Blood and Circumstance" 읽으세요. 그 팬픽션들 너무 좋아요.

Alizes의 노트: 이 이야기는 SilverQueen의 Dreaming of Sunshine 입니다. 저는 이 이야기를 번역하고 싶습니다. 제가 미국인이니까 번역하는 것은 어려워요. Also, I looked up some of the spelling for Naruto names in Korean, but others I had to guess (like with Kyuubi "큐비"), so if you see anything wrong just let me know!

Edit: I went through today really fast and fixed some spelling mistakes. I will read through it again more carefully later to find anymore.

Edit 2: So, the wonderful runeofluna has offered to be my beta. I am super grateful to her and have changed the first couple paragraphs because of her advice. (Also, I decided to stop putting names in bold. It seemed like a good idea when I started, but I think maybe it's a little weird. ^^ Thanks for reading!)

Edit 3: Final edited version is up.

프롤로그

_죽음은 없다__.__오직 이세상에서 다른 세상으로 가는 것만 있을 뿐이다 __미국 인디언 속담_

제 이름은 나라 시카코입니다. 이야기를 시작할게요.

이 삶 전에 제 이름은 시카코가 아니었어요. 그 때 제 이름이... 지금은 중요하지 않아요. 저를 아는 사람에게 물어보면 그 사람은 제가 항상 시카코였다고 대답하겠죠. 물어본다면 제 쌍둥이 오빠와 부모님도 이렇게 말할 거에요. "네, 그 애가 시카코에요. 9월 22일에 나뭇잎 마을 종합 병원에서 태어났어요. 제가 거기 있었으니까 알고 있어요."

사실이에요. 나라 시카코로서 태어났어요. 나라 시카쿠와 요시노의 딸이고, 나라 시카마루의 30분 차 여동생이에요.

하지만, 시카코이기 전에 다른 사람이었어요.

굳이 말하자면, 환생했다고 해야겠죠. 지금도, 제가 그것을 믿는지 안 믿는지 확실치 않아요. 이 삶은 그저 제 머리가 생각해낸 환상일 수도 있어요. 저도 잘 모르겠어요. 제가 아는 건, 이 삶이 현실이라고 제가 느끼고 있다는 것이에요. 그래서 현실인 것처럼 살아가기로 결정했어요. 설령 사실이 아니더라도 잃을 게 없으니까요.

이 삶이, 제가 환생한 이 세계가 현실이라고 믿기 어려운 이유요? 들어 본 적이 있거든요. 더 정확하게 말하자면, 만화로 읽은 적이 있고 TV에서 본 적이 있어요.

이 세계는 나루토 세계에요.

네, 그것을 알게 됐을 때 제 놀람이 짐작 가시죠?

제 환생에 대해 생각할 때, 이게 좋은 것인지 나쁜 것인지는 잘 모르겠어요. 이 삶 이전에 저는 항상 _안전_했어요. 안전한 나라의, 안전한 도시의, 안전한 가족에게 태어났죠. 이 세상은 난폭해요. 이곳의 예의 바른 사람들도 암살자들을 고용해요. 제가 이런 곳에 환생할만큼 나쁜 사람이었나요? 하지만, 이 세상이 무섭더라도 이것보다 더 나쁜 운명은 피했어요 – 나뭇잎 마을, 가장 친절한 닌자 마을에서 좋은 가족에게 태어났으니까요.

보통, 이야기에서 나쁜 사람들은 항상 개미로 환생해서 밟히잖아요?

저도 잘 모르겠어요. 제가 왜 _기억_했는지를 모르갰어요. 전 특별한 사람이 아니었어요. 동생과 부모님이 있었지만 배우자와 아이는 없었어요. 전 학사 학위가 있었고 평범한 직업을 가졌었어요. 뛰어난 업적도 없었고 차마 말할 수 없는 범죄를 저지르지도 않았어요. 제가 죽었을 때 눈치챈 사람도 별로 많지 않았을 거에요. 전 누가 세상을 구하는 일을 맡기고 싶을 만한 사람이 아니에요. 어쩌면 어떤 신이 이상한 유머 감각을 가졌을지도 몰라요. 어쩌면 단순한 우연일 수도 있죠. 제가 차원의 틈 사이로 빠졌지만 누군가 눈치챌 정도로 중요한 일이 아니었을 수도 있었겠죠.

그 설명을 가장 좋아해요.

어쨌든 이미 말한 것처럼, 전 9월 22일에 나뭇잎 마을의 종합 병원에서 나라 시카쿠와요시노의 딸로태어났어요. 그렇게 표현하면 정말 대단한 일인 것처럼 들려요. 영적인 기적처럼요. 하지만, 전 사실 그때 무슨 일이 일어나고 있었는지를 전혀 몰랐어요. 전 뒤틀렸고, 짓눌렸고, 제가 쉴 수 있던 편안한 어둠에서 강제로 떨어져 버렸어요. 아픔과 추위와 공포를 느꼈어요. 긴급함이 있었죠. 중요하지 않게 생각했던 것들이 갑자기 제 생각의 중심이 되었어요. 무슨 일이 있었지? 난 어디 있지? 난 살아 있나 죽어 있나? 어디가 아프거나 다쳤나? 대체 일이 어떻게 돌아가는 거지?

알 수 없었어요.

아기는 눈이 다 자라지 않은 채 태어나요. 온 세상이 흐릿했죠. 색맹은 아니었지만, 가장 눈에 띄는 건 빛과 어둠의 대조였어요. 모양과 가장자리는 볼 수 있었지만, 세상은 너무나 혼란스럽게 보였죠.

전 무서웠어요. 겁에 질린 채였죠. 무슨 일이 일어나고 있었는지 알 수 없었어요. 들을 수는 있었지만 말을 알아들을 수는 없었죠. 뇌 손상을 입었나? 실어증에 걸린 건가? 그런 생각들이 두려웠어요. 전 갇힌 채 제 주변의 세계와의 의사소통이 불가능한 것보다 더 끔찍한 운명에 대해 생각할 수 없어요.

하지만 그것조차 모든 것을 설명하지 못 했어요. 어떤 사람이 저를 들어서 옮겼죠. 전 항상 작고 가는 편이였지만, 그것만으로는 어떻게 저를 이렇게 쉽게 옮겼는지를 설명할 수 없었어요. 아마 누군가에게 안긴 채 옮겨졌겠지만, 당시에 전 그 감각을 이해하지 못 했어요. 말이 안 됐어요.

결국 전 제가 할 수 있는 유일한 일을 했어요. 소리질렀고 울부짖었고 울었어요.

정신적으로 성인인데도 그렇게 반응한 게 이상하게 들리겠죠. 하지만 전 아직 부분적으로는 새로운 몸의 본능에 지배되고 있었어요. 제가 말하려고 노력했더라도, 아직 제 성대는 필요한만큼 발달되지 못 했고, 애초에 일본어를 못 했어요. 그래서 변치 않을 최선의 방법으로 대응했어요 – 울었죠.

그렇게 무력한 게 얼마나 _공포스러웠는지_, 설명하기 어려워요.

제가 끔찍한 아기였다는 걸 인정해요. 전 장님에 가까웠고, 혼란스러웠고 무력했어요. 제 몸이 제 명령을 따르지 않았어요. 그리고 제 안에서 경락계가 발달되면서 견딜 수 없는 가려움을 겪었죠.

결과적으로 울었어요. 언. 제. 나.

지금 생각하면 죄송해요. 제 새로운 부모님께 너무 힘든 기간이었을 거라고 생각해요. (처음에 전 두 분을 '엄마'와 '아빠'라고 부르는 것이 불편했어요. _제_가 기억하는, 제 부모님은 아니었으니까요. 그렇지만, 일단 두 분의 이름을 몰랐고, 대화 사이에서 두 분의 이름을 파악하기에는 일본어 실력이 부족했어요. 진퇴양난이었죠. 물론, 그것이 오래 가지는 않았어요. 아기는 꽤나 외로워요. 오직 두 분하고만 상호 작용이 있었어요. 두 분이 저를 먹이시고 입히시고 제 하루를 결정하셨어요. 그렇게까지 누군가에게 의지하면서 그 사람을 사랑하지 않는 것은 불가능해요.) 저희 쌍둥이가 태어났을 때, 저희 부모님은 대부분의 닌자 부모처럼 꽤 젊은 편이었어요. 전쟁은 최근에야 비로소 끝났고, 두 분은 아마 아직 이 평화에 적응하려고 노력하고 계셨겠죠.

두 분은 할 수 있는 모든 것을 해 보았고, 모두 실패했을 때 저를 병원으로 데려갔어요. 두 분은 뭔가가 잘못된 것이 아닐까 걱정했어요.

비록 훨씬 나중에야 알게 되었지만, 의료닌자는 저를 '차크라과민증'으로 진단했어요. 문자 그대로, 제 아픔은 제 경락계에서 나왔어요. 그것은 닌자로서의 진로에 치명적인 타격이에요. 인술, 환술, 차크라가 필요한 모든 것이 시도조차 할 수 없을 만큼 고통스러울 테니까요. 심지어 기형의 경락계를 가진 록 릭조차도 차크라로 몸을 강화할 수 있는데 말이죠. 아무도 이해하지 못한 건, 문제의 원인이 제 몸이나 차크라가 아닌 제 정신이라는 것이에요. 차크라는 제게 새로운 감각이었고, 외계의 것이었으며 제가 이해할 수 없는 것이었어요. 지식과 시간이 있으면, 비정상적으로 차크라에 예민할지언정, 자라면서 다른 사람들과 마찬가지로 그것을 편하게 여기게 되겠죠. 하지만 아직은 그렇지 않았어요.

아직은 그게 _뭔지도_ 몰랐어요.

제가 알 수 있는 건 그저 제 _안_에 지금까지는 없었던 무언가가 있다는 것밖에 없었어요. 하지만 제 차크라만 문제가 아니었어요. 제가 숨을 쉬는 공기를 포함해서, 모든 것에 차크라가 있었어요. 때때로, 막 깊은 잠에서 깼을 때, 전 제가 차크라에 익사할 거라고 생각했어요. 그냥 공기라는 걸 생각해낼 때까지, 전 패닉 상태에 빠져 기침하고 소리지르고 난리를 피우면서도 숨을 쉬지 못했어요.

게다가, 드디어 제가 적응하기 시작했을 때, _그 사건_이 일어났어요. 제가 아직 생후 3주일 때, 구미가 마을을 공격했어요. 물론, 전 그때 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는지 몰랐어요. 당시 전 제가 아이라는 것도 겨우 인식하고 있었는걸요.

하지만, 그 차크라는 기억해요.

'악'이라는 표현을 쉽게 쓰고 싶지는 않아요. 하지만 그 차크라는 압도적이었고, 공포스러웠고, 악의로 가득했고, 마치 악마 같았어요. 그것은 두꺼운 연기처럼 공기를 덮었고, 숨을 쉴 때마다 그것에 질식할 것 같았어요. 소리조차 칠 수 없을만큼 두려웠어요.

전 그것의 이름도 무엇인지도 알 수 없었고, 그건 상황을 악화시킬 뿐이었어요. 전 그 차크라를 분석할 수도 이해할 수도 없었어요. 그것은 싸울 수도, 저항할 수도 없이 퍼지는 공포였어요. 마치 악마가 지옥의 문을 열고 공기에 공포를 불어넣은 것 같았어요.

저는 제가 미칠 거라고 생각했어요.

처음으로, 시카마루가소리질렀고 제가 조용했어요. 소리낼 수 있을 리 없었어요.

그처럼 압도적인 공포 앞의 무력한 느낌은 오랫동안 저를 떠나지 않았어요. 그 느낌은 그때부터 저를 두렵게 하면서도 제게 동기를 부여했어요.

그날에 대해 셀 수 없이 악몽을 꿨다는 것이 전혀 부끄럽지 않아요.

하지만 그날은 단 하루의 공포였어요. 대부분의 날은 한없이 지루했고, 전 제 자신과 제 주변 환경을 전혀 제어할 수 없었어요.

아기로서의 대부분의 시간을 잠과, 차크라와 노는 것으로 보냈어요. 물론 아직은 그게 차크라인지도 몰랐지만요. 하지만 저는 제 주변의 세계와 상호 작용할 수 없는 동안, 제 관심을 끌만한 것이 정말 필요했어요. 처음에는 차크라를 조심스럽게 사용했지만, 조작해봐도 딱히 나쁜 결과가 없자 더 대담해졌어요. 아마도 그때부터 제 근육은 강화되고 있었겠지만, 움직임이 어려웠기 때문에 전 뚜렷한 차이를 느끼지 못했어요. 전 그 때, 제 차크라에 대해서 확실히 감을 잡았고, 뛰어난 차크라 컨트롤을 갖게 됐어요. 그렇지만 당시에 전, 제 지루한 성인의 정신을 자극할 만한 것으로 차크라를 생각했어요.

차크라가 어떻게 느껴지는지를 설명하는 건 힘들어요. 굳이 비유하자면, 몸 안에서 오직 핫초코를 전달하기 위해 한 쌍의 혈관이 더 있는 것 같아요 – 따뜻하고 편안하죠. 아니면 커피일 지도 몰라요 – 닿는 것마다 깨우고 활성화시키는 느낌이에요.

사용하는 것은 어렵지 않았어요. 이상한 것을 길들이려고 하거나 호스의 물을 조종하려고 하는 것과는 달랐어요. 차크라는 따뜻한 에너지의 소용돌이였고, 단순히 제 정신에 지배받는 것이 아닌, 제 정신의 일부였어요. 설명하기가 불가능에 가까워요.

제가 6개월쯤 되었을 때야 제 시력이 완전히 발달했고, 그 때쯤에야 제가 정확히 어디에 살고 있는지를 깨닫기 시작했어요. 그때쯤에, 말할 수 있을 정도로 제 성대도 발달되었어요. 다른 아이들처럼, 저도 일본어를 쉽게 터득했어요. 특이한 억양조차 없었고, 그래서 감사했어요. 만약 있었다면 이유를 설명하기 어려웠을 거에요.

그래도 새로운 언어를 배우는 것은 힘들었어요. 괜히 유아들이 툭하면 성질을 부리는 게 아니에요.

제가 생후 12개월이 됬을 때쯤, 제가 어디 있는지에 대한 증거가 늘어나고 있었어요. 아빠의 평소 복장은 닌자 조끼였고, 이미 아빠의 머리띠도 본 후였어요. 어느 날 공원에 갔고, 호카게 산을 바라보니 더 이상 현실을 부정할 수 없었어요.

이 세계는 나루토 세계에요.

_오__, __미친__._


End file.
